


Valentine's Day

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: When Valentine's Day, Iris invites Zdravko, but when she does, she realizes how complex a person is a zombie.





	Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

There was love in the castle of elves, for after a day it would be Valentine's Day and everyone was preparing for the holiday of lovers to be held in the throne room. Everything was very good, but even in the best things, there is always something wrong. Zdravko decorated the hall in which the celebration will take place.

Vespasian: Hey, Zdravko!

Zdravko: What.

Vespasian: What will you do on Valentine's Day.

Zdravko: I will stand in my room and eat the food they promised me.

Then Zdravko leave, but Vespasian caught up with him. As they walked, Vespasian said to him: Zdravko, seriously you will stay in your room on holiday.

Zdravko:  Yes. Why should I go to the party?

Vespasian:  Well, the dance, the celebration and the invitation of a girl.

Zdravko: I hate communication and touch and why do you think someone would accept my invitation.

Vespasian: Because you won ''the island of battles''.

Zdravko came to his room and said: Vespasian. What are you going to do.

Vespasian: First I will go to the cellar, where with other vampires we will choose the right red wine and then find a lady for the dance.

Zdravko: Okay, now let me spend my holiday alone.

Zdravko then closed the door and Vespasian shook his head and went to the cellar. But not only Zdravko could not find a lady for the dance. Sebastian was in the backyard of the castle, staring at Zefira. Sebastian wanted to invite Zefira to the dance, but he was worried about it.

– Sebastian, what are you looking at? – Alexia said behind Sebastian's back.

– Nothing, I do not do anything. – Sebastian said, with a slightly worried and quick voice.

– I do not lie to Sebastian, I saw how he looked at Zefira. – Alexia said with a big smile.

– Okay, Alexia, I wanted to invite Zefira to dance, but I can not. – Sebastian said, his head bent.

– Sebastian, I'll give you advice. Be yourself and invite her, you do not need anything more. Think about it now, I'm going to start preparing for the holiday. – Alexia said, then left.

While Sebastian gathering courage to invite Zefira. In the cellar where Vespasian was. He along with other vampires tasted wine, but Vespasian did not stop to think about Zdravko. He thought about how at least take him to celebrate. Then the door of the cellar knocked and Vespasian decided to open and saw Iris carrying a crate of wine. She said she was wearing the new wine for degustation. Vespasian took the crate and put it on the table. The other vampires immediately took one bottle to try it, but Vespasian's thoughts were elsewhere: I know Zdravko saved Iris from the prison of the "Master of black chaos." Whether Zdravko will invite Iris. No. He has no courage and prefers to be alone, so I need to convince Iris to invite Zdravko. But immediately after the tasting.

When Vespasian finished the tasting, he went to Iris's room and knocked on the door. Iris opened the door to see Vespasian.

Iris: Vespasian, what's happening. How did the wine tasting pass?

Vespasian: The tasting went great, but I have to ask you something.

Iris: Okay, Vespasian, come in and tell me what you want.

Vespasian: Iris, will you go with someone on the holiday.

Iris: Not Vespasian. Why are you asking me.

Vespasian: I want to know if you will invite Zdravko.

Iris: I do not know, I like Zdravko and I'm grateful to him for pulling me out of the prison of the "Master of Black Chaos".

Vespasian: Think about it and I will leave.

Vespasian left the room of Iris and let her think, whether to invite Zdravko. Iris decided to invite Zdravko. After a long search, Iris found Zdravko when he saw it, her mouth dried up and said: Hey Zdravko.

– What Iris has. – Zdravko said with his usual monotone voice.

Iris took a deep breath and said: Are you going to come to me for the holiday?

Zdravko was surprised by this question, but he finally said: I will come with you.

Iris turned into a fog and disappeared. Zdravko could not believe what he had done and panicked. Then he went to the backyard of the castle where he trained pets, and Zdravko pulled out his zombie lion and stroked his mane.

– Valibos. I think only you know what it feels like to be a zombie. – Zdravko said with a very depressing voice.

Valibos with pitying eyes looked Zdravko. Then Sebastian, riding his giant scorpion, emerged from the forest. He saw Zdravko and decided to go to him.

– Hey Zdravko. What are you doing here? – Sebastian said with a gleeful voice.

– Nothing, and you Sebastian what you do. – Zdravko said in a low voice.

Sebastian: I decided to walk through the forest with my Nordic. Let's take a little walk together to get to know each other.

– Okay! – Zdravko said quietly, then looked away.

– Why are you so thoughtful. – Sebastian said with a curious look.

– I do not want to talk about it. – Zdravko answered with the quiet voice.

Sebastian: Come on, tell me Zdravko, I see that something is troubling you.

Zdravko: OK. Today, Iris invited me, and I accepted.

Sebastian: And why do you worry so much.

Zdravko: Why worry me. Sebastian, Iris invited me, and I'm worried about having to dance with her. That makes me ask myself. Did she invite me just because I won the " The Island of Battles" or she really likes me.

– Zdravko. You may not get an answer to this question, but you can not leave Iris alone after she has invited you. – Sebastian said, trying to breathe a little more confidence into Zdravko.

Sebastian and his the pet turned into a tattoo on his hand. Then he left. Zdravko still thought about the dances. As Zdravko thought. Sebastian decided to invite Zefira. Sebastian was looking for Zefira, but he did not find her while he was looking for Zefira, Sebastian saw Alexia. He asked if she had seen Zafira somewhere.

Alexia: Yes, Sebastian, she is on the stage of Phantom and better hurry.

Sebastian quickly descend into the catacombs, which was the stage of Phantom. When he arrived, he saw Zefira listening to Phantom's music. Sebastian approached Zefira.

Sebastian: Hey Zefira, what are you doing here?

Zefira: Hello Sebastian. I'm here to listen to Phantom, how he plays the organ.

– Zefira ... I was wondering if ... if you want to go to the holiday with me. – Sebastian said, with a very worried and hesitate class.

For Sebastian those words were the most difficult of enunciation. He did not believe that Zefira would accept his invitation. He wanted to return his the words, but it was too late.

Zefira: Yes Sebastian, I'll come with you.

Sebastian was on the top of happiness. The two sat hugging together as they listened to Phantom's music. But while Zefira and Sebastian listened to Phantom music, Zia sought Hugo to invite him to Valentine's Day. She decided this time to be more confident in myself to not hurt Hugo. Zia was looking for him, but found him nowhere, and then he remembered that Charlie might have seen Hugo. Zia went to Charlie's room, she knocked on the door and Charlie opened the door.

Zia: Charlie.

Charlie: What do you want, Zia.

Zia: You know where Hugo is, I want to invite him to Valentine's Day.

Charlie: No, Zia today I have not seen him.

Zia: Still, thank you.

After asking Charlie, Zia saw Zefira and Sebastian and asked if they had seen Hugo. Zefira said she saw Hugo in the theater of Phantom. Ziea thanked Zephyra and Sebastian and went to the catacombs when she got to the theater she was fascinated. Zia saw Phantom and Hugo, who was repairing a strange device. Ziea approached Hugo and said: Hi Hugo.

– Oh. Hi Zia. – Hugo said with a frightened voice.

Zia: Sorry Hugo. What are you doing here.

Hugo: I'm here because one of kepplinger holdout of Phantom is broken. This device creates and fetches the cards he throws.

Zia: Hugo, I was wondering if you want to go to Valentine's Day with me. I know it was not easy to endure my suffocating love. Literally, but we also strive to understand the human ways of showing love.

Hugo: Zia, it's true that you are not human. You are Lamia and that human ways of showing love is not your strength. But I love you Zia, although sometimes you suffocating me, when you embrace me.

Zia was very happy when she heard these words, but at that moment Phantom hit the organ keys and terrible noise was heard.

Phantom: Forgive me for this.

Hugo: You have a creative crisis and you can not write the music.

– No, the music is ready, but everyone will be in the ballroom when it's time to play the music. They will not be able to hear it because I asked with magic to isolate my theater. The music of organ will not be heard outside this room. – Phantom said with a disappointed voice.

Zia: Phantom, is there no way we can move an organ to the throne room.

Phantom: No, even the most strongest monster can not move it.

Hugo: Actually there is a way.

– How. – Phantom said with a surprised look.

Hugo pulled a lever from beneath the organ. The organ reached the ballroom as well as Zia, Hugo and Phantom.

– What happened, how we got into the ballroom. – Zia said, wondering.

Phantom: Yes, Hugo, how did this happen?

Hugo: The ballroom and your organ are on the same level. When I pulled the lever, the organ came here.

– Thank you, Hugo, now I can play my music. – Phantom said in a joyous voice.

Hugo: Now we have to go to bed because it's late.

Hugo, Zia and Phantom went to their rooms. Everybody in the castle fell asleep. But Zdravko was the only one who was not asleep because he was thinking what he had done.

Zdravko: What did I do, why I accepted the invitation of Iris. I had to tell her "no" what to do now, what.

Then a fog appeared under the door, which turned into Iris.

– Iris, what are you doing here? – Zdravko said with a surprised look.

Iris: Do not pretend you do not know. I heard your conversation with Sebastian.

Zdravko: Iris, I'm not sure I'm about that.

– And why, I'm not good for you. – Iris said with tears in her eyes.

– Not that you are not good because I'm not good for you. I'm a zombie, I do not feel pain except in the head. And my face is terrible. – Zdravko said with his head bent.

– Zdravko, do you know why I like you because you are kind, you do not behave selfishly when you win "The Island of Battles". I like you, and now you'll just cut me off because I'm not good for you. – Iris said, wiping her tears.

Zdravko: No. I want to go with you Iris.

Then Iris approached and kissed Zdravko on forehead, then it turned into a fog and left. Zdravko thinking: Why Iris wants to go to the holiday with me.

While Zdravko thought. Iris returned to his room and wondered what Zdravko thought of her, but Paige came out of the shadows.

– Pager what are you doing here? – Iris said with a surprised voice.

– Iris, I see you're thinking, tell me what you think. – Paige said with an interested voice.

– I do not think anything, Paige. Now, please, please get out of here. – Iris answered, for he did not want to share how he felt.

– Iris, I heard your conversation with Zdravko. – Paige said with a wide smile.

– How you did it, you were not in the room. – Iris said, wonderingly.

– Iris, the walls have ears and I am these ears, I can hear everything from the shadows. – Paige said with a slightly mocking voice.

– Okay, I know I'm not one of the most worthy and I'm not the most beautiful, but I want him to have feelings for me. – Iris said in a sad voice and with tears in her eyes.

Paige: No, Iris, you do not understand.

– I understand I can not compete with the others in this castle. – Iris said with most desperate voice.

– Iris. Zdravko is the only zombie after all the wizards destroyed his species. He feels alone, he is the only zombie that can not infect others and has a little more intellect. You know he feels rejected and alone. Iris, you have to show him that you and everyone else like him. – Paige said in an attempt to give more courage to Iris.

– So he may like me if I show him that he is not alone and that I don't mind the fact that he is a zombie. – Iris said as she wiped her tears from her face.

Paige: Yes Iris.

Iris: Thank you, Paige.

Then Paige left, disappearing into the shadows, and Iris was confident in himself. The holiday of love had already arrived, all listening to the fantastic music of Phantom and celebrating in the ballroom. But even in this joyful setting there is always a little sadness. In the corner of the ballroom, Zdravko stood and thought. If he had refused the invitation of Iris. He would be alone in his room away from everyone. Iris saw Zdravko, who stood alone in the corner, and walked toward him.

Iris raised his hand and, with a radiant smile, said: Zdravko let's dance.

– Iris I can not dance. – Zdravko answered in a worried voice.

Iris: Calm down. Take it my hand and trust me.

Zdravko caught Iris's hand and went to dance. Iris was happy and joyful that Zdravko danced with her. But Zdravko did not look happy, he looked sad.

– Zdravko why are you sad. – Iris said with a curious look.

– I'm not sad. – Zdravko said with a sad voice.

Iris: Come on, Zdravko shared.

Zdravko: Iris I'm a zombie on my skin has scars and I look terrible. Iris, you are beautiful, lovely and wonderful and I don't deserve you.

Iris: Zdravko you many more of these scars. You teach people how to train their pets. You always help everyone who asks for help from you and you bring glory to the kingdom of the elves. You never boast of what you did and that's why I love you Zdravko.

Zdravko: Iris, I do not know if I can say that.

Iris: Do not worry. I will wait for these words.

And here ends our story.


End file.
